Where Angel's Fear to Tread
by Farrin
Summary: READ IT, I DARE YOU... Okay, about a girl named Taryn, she is a rouge, I hope she isn't a Mary- SUe *crosses fingers* please read it and tell me!


Hey! This is my first fanfic and it is not about any of the REAL characters from Tortall so I know not as many people will read it, HOWEVER I hope some people do because, well, because I just do. ^-^. ANYWAYS… I don't know how to do Italics or bold so I will just make due.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Taryn smiled fiercely at the man standing with his back towards her. "Bad idea my friend." She snarled before reaching forward and carefully swiping his purse and sword. She smiled over his shoulder and nodded, holding up her prizes, to her partner, who was keeping their victim, some young, hotheaded noble, occupied.  
  
"Well, I guess I will let you go," Brack smiled, "You don't seem to be worth my time, anymore." The noble looked confused, then he reached to his belt and felt his purse and sword missing.  
  
Taryn laughed, joyously and the noble turned on her.  
  
"You," he said with surprise and disgust, " you're just a, girl." He said the last word as if it tasted badly in his mouth. Taryn laughed again and turned to walk away, swinging her hips pronouncedly.  
  
Brack hurried to catch up with her and slung his arm around Taryn's shoulders. Let's get back to the Dancing Dove and count our hard earned coins." He paused, and seemed to think for a moment. "Why did you bother taking the sword?" he asked, taking it form her. Taryn snatched it back.  
  
"Look at it you oaf, it is Raven armory, one of a kind. I wanted it for myself, I needed a new sword." She smiled at him, showing her teeth. Brack shook his head,  
  
"Now you KNOW you can't do that, you're not allowed to keep things you steal that could be recognized." Taryn shrugged, unconcerned,  
  
"Who's to know, you won't be telling anyone, you know I can beat you." Brack made a face and removed his arm from Taryn's shoulders. Taryn knew Brack wouldn't tell anyone, they were cousins and close at that, and, she COULD beat him.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the Dancing Dove. As soon as they walked in the door Taryn could tell she was in for a loud night, it was noisy and crowded, her room above the Inn would be noisy all night, and morning, long.  
  
"Taryn," Dagger, one of the candidates for the next King of the Thieves, strode over to her. He was tall and broad, with dark hair and eyes. Four years older then Taryn, at 23, he was the most likely man to become he next King Rouge.  
  
Taryn felt herself flush, she had been friends with Dagger since she was sixteen. However, once she turned nineteen she had started liking him as more then a friend, unfortunately, he didn't seem to share her feelings.  
  
"How are you?" He asked, putting a powerful arm around her waist he steered her over to an empty chair. Taryn looked at him, puzzled. 'How are you' wasn't something you heard often in the Rouge.  
  
"I was thinking, I need someone I can trust to help me with a mission. I will have to wait until we get a new king, be it me or some other fellow, but will you think on it?"  
  
Taryn snorted, not wanting to sound to eager. "I don't even know what it is."  
  
"I'll tell you, just not here, I don't really want other people to know about it. Could we go up to your rooms?" Taryn started,  
  
"My- my rooms? Um, sure, I guess so." She paused, "Aren't you afraid people will talk?" Dagger looked surprised at the question,  
  
"No, I don't suppose so, everyone knows I think of you as a little sister." Taryn felt like someone had just kicked her. She nodded, mutely.  
  
"Dagger!" Brack and some of his friends called over to him. "Come out with us!" Dagger turned to Taryn,  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow." And with that he left.  
  
Taryn stomped up to her rooms, hindered only by Teg, another member of Courus' rouge. He grabbed her waist as she passed by, pulling her into his lap. Taryn pushed away from him, her hands balled up into fists.  
  
"Not now Teg, I'm not in the mood." Teg frowned, and let her go, searching her eyes for hidden clues. Taryn rushed up the wooden stairs and slammed her door. Slumping against it she felt tears spring into her eyes. "I will NOT cry, he isn't worth it." She muttered to herself.  
  
Wiping at her eyes she slipped into a nightgown and sat in front of her mirror. She started brushing her hair. It was a tawny, coppery color and down to about her mid-back. She had large green eyes framed with thick black lashes.  
  
Taryn's cheekbones were high and pronounced and her nose turned up, giving her a haughty, proud look. She had a running down the left side of her face form the corner of her eye to just under her ear.  
  
"Well, if he thinks of me as a little sister, I am just going to have to prove I am not." She said firmly, putting on a feral smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN- did you like it? Well, Didja? I hope so. Please do not be afraid to criticizes me, do you think she sounds like too much of a Mary- Sue? I hope not but please tell me if she does, or any other suggestions you might want to make. ^-^. Thank you for your time,  
  
~Farrin 


End file.
